Splatoon: Ella's Story
Splatoon: Ella's Story is an American-Japaneses 3D computer animated film distributed by 20th Century Fox, and in association with Nintendo. The film is about a mistreated inkling named Ella who tries to prove that she is more than just a different inkling. It is rated PG for mild action, peril, thematic events, and brief mild rude humor. Sypnopsis Ella (Ariel Winter) , a mistreated inkling, tries to get in the groove of fitting in while trying to be cool about fighting in turf wars. When all is lost, Cap'n Cuttlefish (John Cleese), who comes out of nowhere in the sewer, drags Ella in. There she meets some new friends, Monty (Matthew Broderick), Merci (Selena Gomez), and Robin (Yuri Lowenthal), who are training to become agents as well. As she travels from world to world trying to defeat the Octarians, she learns from the Captain, her friends, and especially from Sheldon (Martin Short), that she is special in her own way than what the others think. Cast Ariel Winter as Ella, a mistreated, but optimistic and friendly inkling who tries to fit in with the crowd of inkling and the main protagonist. Matthew Broderick as Monty, an inkling agent who supports Ella in her quest to find justice. He is the brawns of the team. Yuri Lowenthal as Robin, a high functioning autistic, intelligent, and hilarious inkling agent who helps Ella and the brains of the team. And additional voices. Selena Gomez as Merci, another inkling agent who supports Ella, Monty's sister, and Robin's love interest Martin Short as Sheldon, the shop keeper at Ammo Knights and Ella's love interest. John Cleese as Cap'n Cuttlefish, the leader of the inkling agent team. And the narrator. G. Hannelius as Maya, a rare female Mantling who joins the team and Monty's love interest. Seth Green as Kip, a rare male Mantaling who is Maya's big brother and protector. Tara Strong as Olivia, an Octoling who took Ella's mother away and the main antagonist of the story. And additional voices. Mark Oliver as DJ Octavio, the boss of the Octarians and the secondary antagonist. Anne Hathaway as Annie, the shop keeper of Cooler Heads. Rob Paulsen as Moe, the clownfish who lives on Annie's head who criticizes Shoppers Tom Kenny as Spyke, the street urchin (literally), who orders clothes for inklings. And additional voices. John Leguizamo as Crusty Sean, the shop keeper of Shrimp Kicks. Craig Robinson as Jelonzo, the shop keeper at Jelly fresh Vicki Lewis as Callie, the eccentric female inkling who is part of the squid sisters and Inkopolis News Time Jennifer Tilly as Marie, the cool-headed female inkling who is part of the Squid Sister and Inkopolis News time. George Lopez as Judd, the feline referee for the turf wars. Catherine Keener as Mavis, Ella's mother who was deceased during the Octarians Invasion Jim Cummings as Ammoses Shellenndorf, Sheldon's grandfather (or grandpappy). And additional voices. Francesca Capaldi as Young Ella Noah Schnapp as Young Sheldon Kevin Michael Richardson, Rob Paulsen, Cree Summer, Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Brad Garrett, Debi Derryberry, Tress MacNeille, Elizabeth Daily, Pamela Adlon, Kath Soucie, Billy West, Charlie Adler, Andrea Libman, Grey DeLisle, Laura Bailey, Samantha Kelly, Maurice LaMarche, Joshua Seth, Mona Marshall, Philece Sampler, Jessica Boone, Kira Vincent-Davis, Mandy Clark, Luci Christian, Roger Craig Smith, Lisa Ortiz, Rachael Lillis, Alex Walsh, Liliana Mumy, Ian Jones-Quartey, Zac Efron, Erica Mendez, Jeremy Shada, Hynden Walch, Olivia Olson, Jessica DiCicco, Jane Krakowski, Danny Mann, Nika Futterman, Billy Connolly, Matthew W. Taylor, Peter Sohn, Charlie Day, Steve Buscemi, Aubrey Plaza, Bill Hader, Jillian Bell, Maile Flanagan, Billy Crystal, Chuck Powers, Colleen Clinkenbeard, Bella Hudson, Luci Christian, Candi Milo, Kathryn Cressida, Jeff Bennett, Eddie Deezen, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Hilary Haag, Russi Taylor, and James Carter Cathcart as the additional voices. Air Date It is set to appear sometime in 2018. Category:Comedy Category:Fanon Movie Category:Action Category:Splatoon Category:Pages by StormieCreater